


The Warlock and the Witch

by NomadicNine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Copious Fluids, Corruption, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Large insertions, Mind Rape, Multi, Parasites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Transformation, Urethral Insertions, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicNine/pseuds/NomadicNine
Summary: A Warlock trapped in the schemes of the Witch Queen, there are no happy endings here.





	The Warlock and the Witch

Elijah was not sure how long it had been since he began wandering around listlessly, how long it had been since that wretched Wizard had dragged him into the hellish realm he had been stranded in with its dying breath. He had forgotten how long it had been since he lost his Ghost, since he made that cursed wish for freedom, only to be damned with the eyes of a Wizard. He only heard whispers now, whispers of the dark, whispers that would’ve driven any person insane. Yet, the Warlock continued to limp and stumble through the Hive infested land, forced to hide and evade from those in the past he would’ve mowed down without a second thought.

“Cold...” Elijah muttered, crawling through another hole, hiding from another Knight. He was shivering, his arms wrapped around himself, to even feel any form of warmth again. The whispers grew stronger the longer he persisted, the longer he determined himself to escape, mocking him, goading him into anger, to give himself away to the surrounding Hive.

He peeked his head out from his little hole as he felt the vibrations from the footsteps vanish as they grew quiet, surveying his surroundings, judging whether or not it was safe.

The Warlock let out a cough, his body slouched as he continued to walk in the Knight’s opposite direction. His armour was torn, helmet cracked, and weapons either broken or out of ammo, with a measly sidearm left, one bullet in the chamber.

Glancing at the gun, he contemplated, was that one bullet meant for an enemy, or was it for himself. Thoughts of death began sprouting within his mind, the whispers were harsher now, more than anytime prior, some calling him a coward, to raise the gun and end it, others calling him weak, reminding him of those he couldn’t save, and one familiar voice that called him a heretic, no better than the likes of Toland or Yor.

Elijah snapped at the last whisper. “I am nothing like those two!” He shouted, his voice echoing all around him, throwing the sidearm into the inky abyss, the ground beginning to tremble as he could hear the approaching screams and growls.

He swore, glancing at the two ends of his path, no way out except for the black abyss to his side. The roars and screams grew louder and louder, sickly green lights dotting behind and infront of him. Elijah gritted his teeth, watching as Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights rushed toward him, flanking him from the back and charging him from the front. He reached out to the last bits of void light he could muster as he began focusing them into his right hand. The Hive’s screams only growing louder as they got closer, the whispers growing louder as he felt something wet trickle down his face.

Blood or tears, he was no longer sure nor did he care as the Hive forces were closing in on him, only several twenty metres away from him as he began running towards the Hive opposition in front of him, void light solidifying in his right hand as he jumped, letting out a battle cry as he threw a nova bomb below him, wiping out the sizeable hoard.

Elijah let out another coughing fit as he began sprinting, despite his limp, as he ran away from the hoard behind him, the Thralls mindlessly throwing themselves against the nova bomb.

Turning a corner, he focused forward, determination burning in his gut as he found a bit of hope in the wasteland he was stranded in. And despite the horrors he was put through since being stranded, a smile graced his face.

* * *

Savathun was initially displeased with her daughter when she dragged the light-bearer to her realm when she perished at the hands of his Fireteam. All she alluded about the Warlock was that he may prove invaluable for her plans before she left to continue her work in the stronghold of the Awoken once more. Though, she will praise her daughter for sending an intriguing servant of the light to her realm, whilst not too rare to find light-bearers willing to skirt the edge of the abyss as of recent history, it is rare to find one actively doing so and not succumbing to its power.

She could not help herself but let a grin form on her face as schemes and plans were beginning to take shape in her mind pertaining to this peculiar Warlock. Savathun continued to spectate Elijah, watching as he lost his Ghost, watching as he howled curses at the Ahamkara bones as Wizard eyes replaced his own, and watched as Elijah slowly grew unstable and paranoid with each passing moment. And then he snapped, tossing the second to the last of his material weapons into the abyss and alerting the nearby Hive to his location.

Savathun would have denied feeling any form excitement from watching the Warlock massacre a horde of her own brood to her siblings, but with the experiment she had done pertaining to Calus’ own experiment, she could not stop the feeling of arousal flair up in her own body, enough arousal that she felt herself begin to leak a little from the thought of breaking and corrupting the peculiar Warlock. “Perhaps Dul Incaru did indeed find something invaluable.” She mused, glancing towards the two Wizards that had entered her throne room.

“Was there anything you wish of us, my Queen.” One of the Wizards inquired, both bowing to Savathun.

Floating from her throne, a grin marring her features. “Yes,” She replied, “prepare the ritual materials whilst I retrieve our... guest.” Savathun stated, leaving the two Wizards as they left to do her bidding, a sinister laugh escaping from her maw.

* * *

Elijah’s vision was blurry, going in and out of consciousness as the whispers were now rabidly picking at his faults, his failures, his despair, and his insecurities. His vision slowly turning darker as he was teetering on the edge of consciousness, his eyes shifting towards the two large figures that were dragging him by his arms. He could no longer fight back, his body battered and worn out, his helmet almost fully cracked open with one of his eyes peeking out of the cracked helm. They had dragged him into a grandiose chamber, debris scattered everywhere, several Wizards floating around a large ritual sigil, void crystals floating above it, tossing him onto the sigil as he let out a groan, several of the hovering Wizards approaching his bruised and exhausted body.

“Now, now, I would rather you treat our guest of honour with some… respect,” a feminine voice cackled in the darkness, “we wouldn’t want to break him just yet.”   


Elijah’s eyes shifted to the hidden figure as the Wizards clasped shackles around his wrists and ankles, lying him flat onto the glowing ritual circle. “Savathun…” The Warlock muttered, not having the strength to growl as the Hive’s Queen of Witches hovered towards him, an eerie green light shining over her, showing her cloaked body.

Savathun laughed. “I was expecting more from the man who faced against Oryx when he invaded your solar system.” She stated, two more Wizards entering the chamber, one carrying what seemed to be a Hive Worm, and one carrying… a container. The container unsettling him more than the Hive Worm. “Though I guess you were simply a foot note for… what was his name… ah, yes, Carter…” Savathun drawled, the Wizard holding onto the Worm laying it flat on his chest whilst the one holding the container placed it onto the ground, fumbling with his pants.

“W-what are you doing…” Elijah mumbled, the shackles beginning to burn as a hiss escaped his lips, the Wizard continuing to fumble with his pants. “Get-get away from me…”

“Afraid of a little Wizard?” The Witch Queen teased as the Wizard pulled his belt from his trousers, its claws digging into the fabric as it slowly pulled off his pants. “Oh, my,” Savathun said, “quite a specimen for your species.” She stated, hovering closer to the partially naked Guardian as she held aloft the thick appendage. “Certainly more than enough to make one of my daughters scream.” Savathun laughed.

“What… are… you… doing…” Elijah repeated, his voice ragged as he stifled a groan of pain, feeling the shackles begin to burn away his skin.

Savathun simply laughed, letting Elijah’s girth rest against his abdomen as she turned to the Wizard holding the container. “Continue.” She ordered as she hovered away. Elijah looked at the Wizard with trepidation as it opened the container, pulling out several worms the size of a pencil and placed them on his abdomen.

A groan escaped the Warlock’s lips as he felt the Hive Worm try to burrow into his chest, the shackles burning even hotter as the ritual circle glowed more brightly, the Wizard’s mutterings becoming louder and faster, chanting as two Wizards pulled off his helmet and lowered another onto his head, noting the glowing symbols within as he shook his head, the two forcing the helmet onto him, the whispers turning into screams. A gasp left his mouth as he felt the three worms wrap around the head of his cock before all of them began burrowing into his urethra, a choked scream leaving his maw as he felt them burrow deeper into his urethra, squirming and wriggling inside of his testicles, beginning to gurgle on his own blood as the Hive Worm on his chest broke skin, burrowing into his chest as his vision began to turn white, his eyes shifting to Savathun as she only had a grin on her face.

* * *

Savathun had a grin on her face as he watched the worms insert themselves into the Guardian’s urethra, squirming down his cum-vein and nesting inside of his testacles, the Hive Worm finally burrowing within his chest, the ritual symbols on the sigil glowing brightly, nearly a blinding light as Elijah’s gurgling became growls and howls of pain, his form shifting within the ritual light. She could feel her own excitement start dripping down her thighs, the light beginning to turn purple as the void crystals fed their light into it, some of the Wizards surrounding the ritual and chanting shuddering from the Guardian’s howling and growling, the void crystals disappearing as the purple light died down, revealing the product of her experiment.

Savathun’s grin widened as she observed the writhing and thrashing, three purple eyes staring back at her, growling. A laugh escaped her lips as she approached the transformed Guardian, her eyes drawn to the purple glow of Elijah’s now fuller and swollen testicles, noting the squirming and writhing worms that had nested inside of them, his already impressive girth turning into a swollen, grotesque, vein covered totem of cock meat, the throbbing head oozing thick pre.

“M-my Queen?” one of the Wizards called out, their voice laced with fear and arousal, all staring at the Corrupted Guardian’s monstrous prick.

“Stay,” Savathun ordered, “you all will bear witness to the conception of a new Brood.” The Witch Queen was titillated, letting her cloak fall from her body, showing her voluptuous form to the Darkened Light-Bearer, her hand having difficulties grasping his bloated testicles, letting out a satisfied hum from the feeling of their plumpness, Elijah letting out a growl from Savathun’s groping.

“You are mine now,” the Witch Queen stated, “you are now my King as I am your Queen.” Savathun said, grasping Elijah’s testicles harder. “And you shall lead the path to the Light’s downfall.” She cackled, straddling him as her excitement dripped onto his grotesque shaft.

Elijah’s mind was fragmented, a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as he growled and roared, fighting against the shackles. But they held, Savathun now grinding against him, forcing a groan out of his lips as his now purple eyes stared into sickly green, his instincts at war with one another, one telling him to break free and murder the being straddling him, and another telling him to take her for himself, to breed her.

Savathun sense his conflicted mind, her excitement only growing from there as she lifted her hips up, holding the tip against her dripping muff, pressing the fat crown of Elijah’s prick, spreading her pussy lips open before slipping the head into her, a moan escaping her lips as she slowly slid the Corrupted Guardian’s shaft deeper into her awaiting cunt, watching as the grotesque length bulge and disten her abdomen.

“Yes…” she purred, stuffing more into her cunt as the tip met her cervix, saliva dripping from her maw as she began moving her hips in a fast but controlled motion, enjoying the feeling of her cervix being battered by the fat cock head.

Elijah began to let out moans and whimpers, tension tightening in his abdomen as he bucked his hips against Savathun’s movements, the more lustful instinct winning, his bucking and thrusting increasing in strength as Savathun began to just bounce against his hips.

Savathun watched as the Wizards that participated in the ritual were growing excited, some already pleasuring themselves as the Witch Queen enjoyed their copulation. She felt Elijah’s prick begin to swell as his thrusts became more erratic, her own orgams closing in as she tightened around the fat shaft, undulating and milking him as she held onto his hips.

The two let out a howl as Savathun got Elijah as deep as she could into her, pressing the tip against her cervix as she felt the throbbing, cum splattering against the walls of her womb as he began to fill her up, a purr escaping Savathun’s lips as she savoured the feeling of being bred.

Savathun was enthused with how long it took for Elijah to stop ejaculating inside of her, slowly pulling his still rigid cock out of her cunt as cum came gushing out, watching as her distended belly slowly shrink as more cum came out of her pussy and splatter onto the floor. The two were panting, Savathun cutting the chains from Elijah’s shackles as she turned her back to him, going onto all fours and presenting her still oozing muff to the Corrupted Guardian.

Elijah stared at Savathun’s gushing pussy, watching as his seed trickle down from her thighs as he approached her, still running onto his instincts to propagate, grabbing his still erect girth, rubbing the fat tip against Savathun’s gaping cunt.

“Breed me.” Savathun ordered, her hands going to her rear and spreading it open. “Take me… Tenebris… Fill me with your brood.”

The Chimera didn’t need to be told twice, slipping the head into her pussy and ramming it in, a moan escaping Savathun’s lips as Tenebris began to plow her cervix in earnest, his claws gripping Savathun’s hips and moving his hips with increased fervour, battering her cervix as Savathun’s breasts jiggled and bounced from to and fro.

A groan escaped Tenebris’ mouth as his hands made their way to her breasts, groping them as his thrusts continued to increase and strength and speed, hilting his monstrous appendage completely into her as he penetrated her cervix, the bulge on Savathun’s belly only growing as he stayed there, his cock swelling.

“Yes…” Savathun moaned as she felt her King fill her womb with his seed once more, her belly only growing with the copious amount of cum filling her, her belly glowing a faint purple.

Tenebris stayed still for a few more minutes as cum began oozing out her Savathun’s stretched pussy lips, dribbling down her thighs and puddling as the Corrupted Guardian began moving his hips again, the sound of wet, sticky slaps beginning to echo as Savathun held her belly, her mind filled with both a scheme, and the feeling of her eggs being drowned and raped by her King’s seed, a grin still on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... Finally finished it, possibly one of the few Destiny related Erotica. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
